projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Team B.A.S.H.
Team B.A.S.H. is the name of a strike team allied with the Collaborative Legion of Animal Weapons. They were formed when C.L.A.W. needed to create a specialist task force to infiltrate more dangerous chokepoints across New Pangaea. They specialize primarily in wet works, hostage rescue, and missions that contain high value targets. They may also work with other C.L.A.W. task forces and have been periodically known to assist The Neutral Wanderers in missions that involve fighting Peacekeepers. They are the primary focus of the Project P.A.W. comic, and they are the team responsible for kicking off the events of the Project P.A.W. roleplay. Members The original team consists of four P.A.W. units, with each letter of B.A.S.H. representing a unit. * Bradley Winchester; de facto leader, getaway driver, and swordsman * Gabriella Altezza Toledo-Ortiz; designated sniper * Jonathan "Specs" Wesson, as well as his brother, Ricky "Sling" Wesson, a Buddy unit; hacker and software specialist * Holden Monaro; ex-BARK Warlord and second in command History The concept of Team B.A.S.H. was created shortly after C.L.A.W. was founded. At this time, C.L.A.W. was not very big, and the only unit willing to take on the task was Jonathan Wesson, otherwise known as Specs. His younger brother, Sling, was too young and fragile to receive the proper augmentations to become a P.A.W. unit like his big brother. For him to properly fight alongside his brother, he would have to settle for being a Buddy unit, hence why Specs opted to become a Blackhat unit. Before Sling could obtain his new body, Specs carried him around in a backpack, which would later be integrated into his Buddy chassis. Specs' first mission was to infiltrate B.A.R.K.'s primary factory located in Phillpott City, posing as a Peacekeeper in need of repairs, to help break out B.A.R.K.'s newest project, Prototype Holden. Luckily, once he was in, he found a B.A.R.K. unit, Bradley Winchester, who wished to defect to C.L.A.W. after seeing the horrifying reality within the factory walls and B.A.R.K.'s plans for humanity. Reluctantly, Specs agreed to help Bradley escape on the condition that Bradley helped him rescue the Prototype. While the two were scheduled for repairs, they found Holden being finished with modifications in a nearby room. Specs caused a distraction which allowed Bradley to remove Holden's restraints. Due to the distraction, Bradley and Holden were separated from Specs, who left to go find a suitable chassis for his brother. Bradley and Holden fought heavily through their escape from the B.A.R.K. facility. Even despite Holden's powerful arsenal, the two were eventually herded into a corner by Peacekeeper P.A.W. units as well as droids. However, Specs and Sling (who had now been equipped with a Buddy chassis) managed to divert the enemy attention and so the four C.L.A.W. units managed to eliminate the enemy forces and escape. Bradley noted that B.A.R.K. would be on their tail for life once the group had escaped via Bradley's Callahan Turbo. On the way back to base, the boys were ambushed by a B.A.R.K. unit utilizing an MTV Oregon mech. Bradley's car was heavily damaged as a result and so Specs and Holden had to defend him while he repaired his car. During the fight, Holden noticed a female cat unit who was impaled through the stomach by a large piece of debris. The cat unit pleaded for Holden to help her. Holden agreed, trying to balance fending off the mech and trying to free the cat unit. While the mech was damaged, it found Holden trying to rescue the cat unit. The cat unit stalled the pilot by using her fire abilities to burn the legs of the mech, incapacitating it. Holden managed to remove the debris from her body and used it to impale the cockpit of the mech, killing the unit inside. Once Bradley's car was repaired, the team returned to HQ, where the cat unit received repairs. It was here that Holden found out that her name was Altezza. Initially, Bradley wasn't trusted due to his association with B.A.R.K. However, he was adamant that he had changed his ways, even going so far as to using his sword to remove his B.A.R.K. insignia from his chassis. C.L.A.W. agreed to give him a trial run to see if he had truly changed, assigning him to Specs' team. Altezza was offered to join the team as well. She was hesitant at first due to her nonviolent nature but she was grateful to Holden for saving her life, plus she had no true affiliation of her own, wandering New Pangaea as a nomad until he found her. Thus, Altezza joined the team as well and officially affiliated with C.L.A.W.. With the team officially created, they were put to use doing wet works and other dangerous missions with great success. It was here that the name "Team B.A.S.H. (Bradley, Altezza, Specs, Holden)" was officially used to refer to the task force. After roughly six and a half months of service, B.A.S.H. had suffered from their first (and most costly) mission failure. With Bradley now appointed as the team leader (Specs was deemed too incompetent to lead shortly into the team's creation, with Holden taking the mantle from then on), they were assigned to intercept a shipment of B.A.R.K. weaponry. Bradley's poor judgement and communication with his team resulted in one of the cargo planes carrying the weapons to be destroyed, causing armed B.A.R.K. personnel led by a Peacekeeper known as Exocet to emerge from the wreckage to assault the team. Overwhelmed and outgunned, the team had no choice but to disperse. Holden was hit by machine gun fire which caused him to be incapacitated and re-captured, while Bradley regretted his failure and attempted to avenge his friends by picking up a Droid's Vollmer HK51 and firing it blindly into the crowd of droids. Once Exocet reappared to finish him off himself, Bradley fled just like Specs, Sling, and Altezza did before him. As of this period, they are now separated. Gallery Bradley.png Altezza.png Specs.png Sling.png Holden.png Category:Lore Category:Characters